btd_5fandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
Note: Please mark pages with missing required images with , thanks — Official new description — GameRate Welcome to Bloons Tower Defense 5 Wiki! Slider 1.png|BTD5 is Out!|linktext=Enjoy the latest version of BTD, with many more new features Slider 2.png|New Tracks!|linktext=Brand new tracks including moving parts and new designs|link=Category:Tracks Slider 3.png|Special Agents!|linktext=Brand new towers that can be bought with Monkey Money and help your towers|link=Category:Special Agents Slider 4.png|Special Missions!|linktext=Special Missions that can be completed and be rewarded with precious Monkey Money!|link=Category:Special Missions Categories: Boss Bloon Category (new): :Category:Boss_Bloons http://btd-5.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page?action=edit You can decide on the next chapter here! Chapter 3 - Glue Attack I ran immediately out of the shop, and I heard some popping noise. I dashed towards the window, and I spotted dad and the shopkeeper fighting against some sort of invisible bloon, which I believe is camo (my dad told me that camo bloons are a type of invisible bloon that can only be spotted by ninjas, dartling guns, enhanced eyesight dart monkeys, temples, and a couple more). I ran immediately towards the door, and the popping stopped, I could hear screaming, which I recognize is dad's voice. "Joe, we've ran out of darts! Get out your corrosive gunner, and glue that ceramic bloon", cried Dad. As I reached to grab my glue gunner, but sadly I dd get it in time, the ceramic bloon has attacked the shopkeeper as well. I gave it as fast as I could to dad, and dad lifted the heavy gunner slowly and aimed it at the bloon. My dad said it was glued, but it's a regen ceramic, so it might take a while to pop it. We ran as fast as we could away, but somehow the bloon was getting closer and closer. Wasn't glue supposed to slow bloons down? Suddenly, I answered my own question, ceramics couldn't be slowed by glue, but can rather be popped. "Dad, why don't we go and call a super monkey?", but before I could even say it, I felt sudden unbearable pain on my back. I fainted. News Hi everyone! This is Bloons Tower Defense 5 Wiki, a wiki where you can find information about Bloons Tower Defense 5. This is a pretty new wiki and needs more editing, so please click on the and add something useful! Currently, the wiki has articles and photos. Please read the Guidelines before editing. Bloons Tower Defense 5, commonly being said as BTD5 or Bloons TD 5, is a game made by Kaiparasoft (Ninja Kiwi) which involves , attacking . Since Bloons TD 5, infinite rounds are progressed. Usually, the higher the Round you reach, the stronger the bloons, but this can depend. Since the Summer of 2012, Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe was released, which included new , new , offline play. What do you enjoy most about BTD5? New towers New Bloons Special Agents Monkey Money Tracks Special Missions Daily Challenges All of them- It's just too awesome! Pages= |-| Edits= |-| Photos= Towers Bloons Special Missions Special Agents Category:Browse Category:Site maintenance